Pillar of Seigaku
by Shattered Glass of Frost
Summary: Ryoma's thoughts during the match between him and Sanada...perhaps the slightest Tezuryo hints.


Pillar of Seigaku

By Shattered Glass of Frost

He was tired.

There was no doubt about it and there was no use denying it either. He probably knew it subconsciously. Once he was reminded of the memories, he realized it. The "State of Self-Actualization" has side-effects. He slightly remembered using this technique against Kirihara, and he fell asleep right into Sanada's arms. Not that he wanted to. He was using it now, right at the beginning of the match, and he knew, he was going to be dead tired soon. Maybe reaching it consciously makes the user even more tired. Who knows. At the same time, he knew, if he didn't use it now, he'll never stand a chance against Sanada. Using his true powers from the beginning, that's how he'll win.

Going through his mind, he named the number of moves he already used: Akutsu's sliding method, Fuji Yuuta's Twist Spin Shot, Momo-senpai's Dunk Smash, Tezuka-buchou's Zero Shiki…

His trail of thoughts stopped at the name of his buchou. Tezuka Kunimitsu. The buchou of Seishun Gakuen's Tennis Club. His buchou. The one who defeated him. The one who he wants to defeat, other than his oyaji. The one whose skills amazed him greatly. The one whose perseverance led him to the amazing match between him and Atobe during the match against Hyotei. Tezuka Kunimitsu who told him to become the pillar of Seigaku.

He took up the challenge…that's why he's here.

Defeat Rikkai and bring Seigaku to the Nationals as champions.

To become the pillar of Seigaku.

He remembered how he felt when Tezuka was towering over him, after their match. When he was letting his defeat catch up to himself, he looked up and there was Tezuka standing, unfaltering, telling him to become the pillar of Seigaku. He wasn't sure what Tezuka saw in him, but he saw it in his eyes, that his buchou believed in him. Believed that he did have the power to take up this challenge. Tezuka believed in him, that is why he's trying his best now.

He will defeat Sanada and his Fuu Rin Ka Zan. And show Tezuka his powers.

He didn't actually see it coming though.

When Ryuzaki-sensei first told him he was playing Singles One, he was just as surprised as everyone else. He hid the fact well, but he was nonetheless surprised. He knew it was coming, but not so soon. Yet it made sense. The match against Rikkai is the most important one. If Tezuka believed that he can face Sanada, then he will. At the same time, he wanted to ask his buchou. Why? Why was he doing all this for him? Why is he going so far, just for him?

He had stared at the telephone so many times, pondering whether to call his buchou or not, that he lost count. It wasn't like he didn't know Tezuka's contact number. Everyone in the club knew it, seeing Ryuzaki-sensei told Oishi-senpai Tezuka-buchou's number in front of everyone in the club. Whether he did it consciously or not, ever since then, the number has been burned into his mind. Should he call then or not?

He called.

He could remember the short conversation very clearly.

_"Why?" That was the first word that popped out of his mouth when he heard Tezuka's voice._

_"I told you. Become the pillar of Seigaku."_

_"Why?" He repeated the question._

_"Because…I am your captain."_

_He blinked his eyes. "Is that it, Tezuka?" He omitted the buchou part, on purpose._

_"Become the pillar of Seigaku, Ryoma."_

_The conversation then ended._

He will show Tezuka. He will use his skills to defeat his opponents. No matter how hard the task may be.

He winced as the Ka of the Fuu Rin Ka Zan hit him. Screw 'invade like fire'. He will break down this technique, render it useless no matter what.

He will not lose. Mada mada dane.

That's why he smirked. Even though he was losing 1 game to 5.

He will turn this whole game around. No matter what.

Keep the tension of the game up. Keep on hitting those Drive B's. He will evolve and he will win. That 'invade like fire' won't work anymore. Fire is weak against wind. Back up a few steps. Use the same technique against him...

3 games to 5.

4 games to 5.

Stupid lobs will not make him lose.

Mada mada mada!

He will defeat Sanada!

5 games to 5.

No longer is he playing tennis just to defeat his baka oyaji. A new gaol is in front of him. Become the pillar of Seigaku…and defeat Tezuka Kunimitsu! He will not lose.

Match point. His advantage.

He will not lose. He got Sanada cornered. Even if Sanada knows the "State of Slef-Actualization' too. He will defeat him.

For Seigaku. For himself. For Tezuka Kunimitsu.

He watched as the ball hit his opponent's racket and became a top spin lob. The height seemed impossible to reach and hit.

He ran. Without doubt, without hesitation. Up the referee's high chair. Up into the air.

"Cool Drive."

The ball hit the court, stayed on the ground, and rolled with such force. It never left the ground, the ball even rolling up the wall a bit, then coming back down.

He smirked, sweat dripping down his whole body.

"It's…my…win." Buchou, Tezuka-buchou, Tezuka Kunimitsu, see? Echizen Ryoma…became the pillar of Seigaku. For his sake. "See, Tezuka? I did it."

Author's Note: Ah! Another Tenipuri story! This time, definitely not a normal drabble…but it's not long enough to be called a one-shot deshou… I wrote this in an hour. I don't really know how people would like this, but apparently my friend thinks it's good. I wanted to add more Tezuryo moments…but it just doesn't feel right within the story. Gomen'su! I'll write another Tezuryo story to satisfy you guys…and myself! Teeheehee… Also thank you to those who review my drabble, 'Sand'. Sorry about the typo. Review please!


End file.
